<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5.b'87-7-1: Playground by fallacyofwhat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137185">5.b'87-7-1: Playground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacyofwhat/pseuds/fallacyofwhat'>fallacyofwhat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playground [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Gangs, Multi, Violence, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacyofwhat/pseuds/fallacyofwhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the desk lays a surprisingly small folder, attached to the front is a picture of a grim-looking young woman holding up a card with her inmate number. Her fingers and parts of her cheek are coloured in red, maybe blood, maybe ink, who knows.</p><p>The investigator flicks the file open, once he’s seated. He’s surprised by the amount of censored information and the notes the previous, now dead, investigator left. Surprised, since the suspect was a high-ranking officer and the lack of actual information about her. Rumour has it that the mafia is involved in the suspect's sudden disappearance as well as the previous chief officer,  and the murder of the previous investigator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O &amp; Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playground [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5.b'87-7-1: Playground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the overview/background information for the whole Playground universe I didn't write in over two years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The cover I finally did for it,<br/>
made an imgur acc just so I can<br/>
share it properly with you folks.<br/>
You can find it here on <a href="https://twitter.com/fallacyofwhat/status/1383700853371015174?s=20">twt</a><br/>
 without censoring and font.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p><span class="u">Ｆｕｌｌ Ｎａｍｅ：</span><br/>
░░░░  ░░░░░░░</p><p><span class="u">ＤＯＢ：</span><br/>
19░░. Oct ░░</p><p><span class="u">Ｓｅｘ：</span><br/>
▫ ｍ |<strong> ▪ ｆ</strong> | ▫ ｕｎｓｐｅｃ</p><p><span class="u">Ｏｃｃｕｐａｔｉｏｎ：</span><br/>
the former superintendent of police (dishonourable discharge)</p><p><span class="u">Ｆｅｌｏｎｉｅｓ：</span><br/>
the condemned criminal has relations with the mafia, detailed blueprints and files⁽*⁾ found for impeding felonies and already accomplished, successful felonies, a number of serious security breaches, serious larceny of classified material and information disclosure of such data</p><p>
  <sup>(*) includes money transactions, data classified as national danger, reports about influential politicians in city X and important public figures.</sup>
</p><p><span class="u">Ｓｔａｔｕｓ：</span><br/>
suspect on the run, prison breakout, since then no information about whereabouts</p><p>
  <sup>Only two successful inquires for examination of suspect's files, others are denied. Both of these searches involve criminal records containing similar misdemeanour and felony conviction information.</sup>
</p>
<hr/><p>The investigator smiled and it was depicted as menacing by his assistant, but unbeknownst to the assistant the investigator knew where to find her and he had an inkling who she was working with. Finally an equal adversary for him and his sick games. He pulled out a thick folder and placed the smaller one into it. The title of the big folder read<br/>
<strong>"Copy - case no. :５． ｂ＇８７－７－１"</strong><br/>
and its subtitle was <strong>"Playground"</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>a/en: </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>u.c.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>casefile no.: </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>5.b'87-7-1</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>investigation report: </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>STATUS: ongoing</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>page count: </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>104</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>【<strong>PLAYGROUND</strong>】</h1>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Casefile 5.b'87-7-1</strong>, also known as operation "<em>Playground</em>", which was the worst alias to Kyungsoo's ears, he already had case files concerning him and his family with even more gruesome names but <em>Playground</em>? Only problem with the document? It was a very detailed excerpt and he just hoped not essential information were in this document, at least in a rough form just to know how far the investigation already went. the original document, the whole thing, was with their mole.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p>
<h2>
  <strong> INFORMATION concerning this report: </strong>
</h2><p>demanded datasheet, access/insight<br/>
granted in excerpts, for more information<br/>
contact the authorised commissioned officer<br/>
for this case</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>chief/superintendent</strong><br/>
name: ░░░░░░░*<br/>
tel:    ░░░░░░-░░░░░░</p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>deputy chief</strong><br/>
name: <strong>Mr Kim</strong> (note: M.I.A.)<br/>
tel:    ░░░░░░-░░░░░░</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  <sup>*(note. unhonourable discharge, M.I.A. after prison break, on the run since )</sup>
</p><p>⋙                                                         [...]</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>1st secretary/proofreader</strong><br/>
name: <strong>Miss Brekker</strong> (note: OD, M.I.A.)<br/>
tel:    ░░░░░░-░░░░░░</p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>2nd proofreader</strong><br/>
name: <strong>Miss Elena</strong> (note: Od, M.I.A.)<br/>
tel:    ░░░░░░-░░░░░░</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                         [...]</p><p>(at the end of the document, an official document, is a half-finished signature, obstructed with, presumably, blood)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p>(the rest of the "information" were a reason for laughter for everyone, considering that some insightful accusations were also made, the author of said document ruled them out as possible bait, much to his misfortune)</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span class="u"> known information, sources:</span></p>

<p><br/>
Business partners, former employees (most dead), no-one gives those information voluntary, but they don’t seem like the subj’s silencing them, speaking highly of subj, farce?</p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span class="u"> location:</span></p>

<p><br/>
basement level -3, undetectable by mechanical means, code 4-4 lock system, directed by voice recognition, eye and hand scan plus key number, possible bait, assumption that members probably do not live in the underground, only labour or storage unit? official company buildings hideout/office? some companies adapting to new division’s business framework known as subj #9E5050’s segment</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                            [...]</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <strong>REGISTER of attachments</strong>
</h2><p> </p><p><span class="u">attachment no. <strong>4.1.2</strong></span><br/>
included are photographs of the subjects</p><p>known threats: </p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>✓ Subj #9E5050<br/>
✓ Subj #11437D<br/>
✓ Subj #AC888A<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
░░░░░░░░░</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>✗  Subj #74634F<br/>
✓ Subj #2A574<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
✓ Subj #F8D568</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p><span class="u">attachment no. <strong>7.1</strong></span><br/>
see attachment note <strong>4.1.2</strong></p><p>trusted citizens:</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>✓ Park Chanyeol<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
✓ Kim Jongin<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
░░░░░░░░░</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>░░░░░░░░░<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
░░░░░░░░░<br/>
✓ Byun Baekhyun</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>(the attachments were the most concerning ones for the higher-ups, the problem wasn't the so-called subjects, but the external third parties, most prominently Chanyeol and Jongin)</p><p>(the third name also attracted Kyungsoo's attention and he was even a step nearer to being furious, they dug deep while he tried his best to keep the person out of it, but he basically lived with them)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">attachment no. </span> <strong><span class="u">13.1</span><br/>
timeline</strong></p><p>⋙ see end of document under attachment no. 13.1</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> Attachment no. 4.1.2  </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Subject #9E5050 </strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legal Name: Doh, Kyungsoo<br/>
Alias: Don<br/>
Age: around 31<br/>
Height: 172cm<br/>
Occupation: Don, CEO, Executor, Businessman</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Subj #9e5050 was trained from a young age on, despite being always picked on in school, due to his height, he refrained from using violence to take down his bullies, but he had his ways to make their lives a living hell. Taking over after the former Don, his uncle, was killed, he was forced to act as the head of the family at the young age of 19. He was derided by many, but soon after proved himself.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Unpredictable is an understatement.</p>
</blockquote><p>⋙                                                         [...]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Subject #2A574F </strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legal Name: Oh, Sehun<br/>
Alias: -<br/>
Age: 26<br/>
Height: 183cm<br/>
Occupation: Capo Bastone, Hacker</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Grew up together with Subj #9e5050, who took care of him adopted by the former Don, now the second-in-command, chosen by his brother. Five years his junior. Due to his height often mistaken as the older one of the two. He's specialised in hacking. He moved back in with Subj #9e5050 when KJI went M.I.A. After he tracked Kim down, he stalked him. He called it observing, but stating the facts: it was stalking.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                         [...]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Subject #11437D </strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Subject Name: Unknown<br/>
Alias: Lay<br/>
Age: Unknown<br/>
Height: ~175-180cm<br/>
Occupation: Consigliere, Hitman</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>No-one knows a thing about the hitman, he only ever talks to Subj #9E5050&gt; and Subj #2a574f rumour has it that he’s the consigliere, the adviser of the head of the family. His work routine is known to be clean and throughout, but the members whisper in the halls that he’s a gruesome man despite his innocent looks.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>(Lay and Kyungsoo always have been close, Lay became a Consigliere when Kyungsoo was still in school. Lay was never just the consigliere, the babysitter, he was an older brother, more, he was like a father figure for Kyungsoo and Sehun, together with his late uncle)</p><p>⋙                                                            [...]</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Subject #2B7FD3 </strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legal Name: Lu Han<br/>
Alias: -<br/>
Age: 37<br/>
Height: 178cm<br/>
Occupation: Prosecutor</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Lawyer Lu is Subj #9E5050's personal lawyer and heklpüs the gang with legal advice. Has a strong love-hate relationship with Subj #9E5050, friends with Subj #11437D. Works for the law firm Funk &amp; Partners as a junior partner, high rate of successful court proceedings.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                            [...]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Subject: #F8D568</strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legal Name: Kim, Jongdae<br/>
Alias: Chen<br/>
Age: 27<br/>
Height: 173cm<br/>
Occupation: Bouncer, Thug</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Despite his small height compared to the other bouncers, he’s one of the most vicious ones. Not much is known about him, but the head of the family trusts him with more dangerous and violent tasks, he isn’t just a mindless thug, he works with system, even if no-one else believes in his mindset. Has a kid, age 11.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                           [...]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Subject: #AC888A</strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Name: Kim, Kai<br/>
Alias: Mr. Kim<br/>
Age: ~26<br/>
Height: ~182cm<br/>
Occupation: Weaponry Dealer</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Rumoured to be the twin brother of Kim Jongin. Appeared the first on the radar when KJI went missing. Works with the mob as one of the few outsiders not directly associated with the mafia. Not much known about him.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                           [...]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Subject: #74634F</strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legal Name: ---------- <br/>
Alias: -<br/>
Age: 34<br/>
Height: 173cm<br/>
Occupation: Deputy Chief</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Acquaintanced with the Subj #9e5050 since first was arrested and interrogated him. Became deputy chief at the age of 29, gigantic sense of justice. Harrassed for his sexual orientation at his workplace, Chief favours him ever since he was assigned by her to Subj #9e95050 and she keeps a close on him for his personal safety, directly associated with the mafia. Not much known about him.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                           [...]</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Attachment 7.1</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>Subject: #19450A</strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legal Name: Park, Chanyeol<br/>
Age: 32<br/>
Height: 185 cm<br/>
Occupation: Trauma Surgeon</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Friends with Subj #9e35050 (rumoured to be more than that) and KJI. Another outsider to the mafia together with Kim, has a strong dislike for the mafia due to accidents in the past also the reason why he chose to become a doctor in the first place. Didn’t knew about Subj #9e5050's secret until one fateful night. Has no family left except his older sister.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                           [...]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Subject: #19450A</strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legal Name: Kim, Jongin<br/>
Age: 26<br/>
Height: 182cm<br/>
Occupation: Florist</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Rumoured to be the twin brother of Subj #ac888a. Friends with Park and Subj #2a574f.Former office worker now works as a florist in a small shop owned by an old lady. She took him in after he came back from his hiatus and moved with just the clothes he wore and the backpack he was wearing. Lives in a small shared two-bedroom apartment.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                           [...]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Subject: #OE4746</strong>
</p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>Legal Name: Byun, Baekhyun<br/>
Age: 27<br/>
Height: 174cm<br/>
Occupation: Model, Curator</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Byun is mute since birth or due to trauma, maybe deaf as well, based on unconfirmed and untrustworthy sources. Was discovered as model right after he finished university, major: art history, minor: literature. Attracted the attention of the mafia when he witnessed Subj #ac888a gone ballistic. Is bullshitting and cussing at people constantly in sign language. This lead to a rocky start with Subj #9e5050 who just wanted to have a talk with him.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>⋙                                                           [...]</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Attachment no. 13.1<br/>
TIMELINE</b>
</p><p> </p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Past/Year I</h4>

<p><sup>DKS -&gt; Don<br/>
<br/>
</sup></p>
</div>
</div>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year II</h4>

<p><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418368">Bruised Knuckles</a></p>
</div>
</div>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year III</h4>

<p>xxx<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year IV</h4>

<p>OSH turned 18 | DKS met PCY<br/>
KJI went M.I.A.</p>
</div>
</div>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year V</h4>

<p><br/>
OSH promoted to Capo Bastone</p>
</div>
</div>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year VI</h4>

<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418368/chapters/41241482#workskin">Arrival of the Birds</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893706">Nidus I</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598473">Colours in Stereo</a></p>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p>
<table>
<colgroup> <col/> <col/> </colgroup>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year VII</h4>

<p>xxx<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
</div>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year VIII</h4>

<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209126">Little Cardinal</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209303">H.K. Blues</a><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
</div>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year IX</h4>

<p> </p>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</td>
<td>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year X</h4>

<p><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648592">Skippin'n'Trippin</a></p>
</div>
</div>
<div class="timeline">
<div class="container left">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year XI</h4>

<p> </p>
</div>
</div>
<div class="container right">
<div class="content">
<h4>Year XII</h4>

<p>xxx | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781582">In Collusion with the Rain</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781459">One Kind of Telescope</a> </p>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<h4>PRESENT</h4><p>xxx</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and thoughts, as short as they may be are very much appreciated~<br/>hit me up on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/fallacyofwhat">twt</a> if you want to talk to me, find me, i also upload my fanarts there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>